1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to control of industrial systems and the like, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for simultaneous use of multiple control systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In control systems for industrial processes and the like, such as, for example, oil refineries and manufacturing plants, upgrades of the control system are a frequent occurrence. Such upgrades are due in part to advancements in technology, as well as changing needs in the industry. These upgrades result in changes being made to portions of the control system, while the overall system remains in place. However, upgrades are often less efficient than wholesale replacement of the control systems because of the need to work within the existing architecture of the system.
Where major changes are desired, wholesale replacement of the control system is often done. However, replacement of the control system is a costly venture in both implementation and training of the operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus to implement a new or primary control system, which is cost effective. There is a further need for such a method and apparatus that allows for simultaneous use of the old or secondary system with the primary system. The method and apparatus described herein provides for simultaneous use of multiple process control systems and sharing of an operator interface between the systems. The method and apparatus described herein provides the technical effect of allowing operator control of more than one control system simultaneously, thereby more efficiently and effectively controlling a particular industrial process or facility. The technical effect includes, but is not limited to, enabling an existing large customer base to move toward utilization of next-generation control systems by providing a control-membrane solution that accommodates simultaneous interaction with two or more systems, which provides a unified hybrid-control experience. The technical effect further includes, but is not limited to, annunciation and control-membrane sharing between at least two distinct control systems thereby creating a single hybrid control system.